Designs for Broadway
by klaineforthewin18
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a world famous fashion designer, Blaine Anderson is the lead role in a Broadway production. What happens when the two worlds collide and Kurt finds himself living his dream and possibly getting a little more then he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kurt had everything. He lived with his best friend Rachel Berry and had his dream job in his dream city. Life was great. The only thing that could make it better, a boyfriend. Yes, Kurt Hummel was single and living in the Big Apple. He wasn't exactly sure why he was single, I mean there has to be plenty of good looking gay people in New York right? Well if there were, Kurt hadn't found any yet. There was that one guy from college, Adam I think it was, but Kurt didn't find him that attractive.

Anyway, Kurt may not have found the love of his life, but like I said, he was still a lucky man. Every day he would wake up refreshed and ready to go to work, except today. First his alarm didn't go off, then he couldn't find the right outfit to wear, and now it was the annoying conversation he had with Rachel almost every day.

"Rachel I told you, I'm not interested in finding a boyfriend right now." Kurt said, rolling his eyes at how persistant his friend could be.

"But Kurt, you really need one. Seriously all you do when you come home from work is sit around either reading or sitting on the couch, stuffing your face, while you watch some sappy romance movie."

"For your information I do not watch sappy romance movies. I watch musicals or Disney movies and I only watch them when I feel lonely." Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"Which is almost every night! Come on Kurt, live a little! Go out every so often, roam the streets, just to something to make your life happier!" Rachel all but yelled at him.

"I am not having this conversation with you and I also don't need you to tell me how to live my life. I have to go, I'll see you when I get home." And with that Kurt grabbed his coat and sketch journal and walked out the door.

The ride to work was a hassle. It seemed like all the cabs were full and since Kurt was going to be late to works, he decided to use the subway. Biggest mistake of his life. The second he got on board everyone recognized him. He was asked for autographs and picture and one man even asked for a lock of his hair. Needless to say, by the time Kurt got to work he was beat.

"Well I guess that's the price i pay for being a world famous fashion designer." Kurt said aloud to himself "Ugh, I need a coffee. Janelle! Get in here!"

"You called sir."

"Yes, I'd like my usual coffee order please and make it snappy, I haven't had the best of mornings." Kurt said rubbing his forehead.

"Right away sir." Janelle said exiting the room.

Kurt didn't know why, but he felt like today something bid was going to happen. He had this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Before he could think too hard about it Jannelle came back in with his coffee.

"Here's your coffee sir and you have a call on line one." She said before leaving quickly.

Kurt took a sip of his lukewarm coffee and answered the phone.

"Hello?" he said very nonchalantly.

"Good morning Mr. Hummel, this is Rebecca, the manager here at the St. James Theatre on Broadway and I'm callin to see if you could do me a favor."

"Sure, shoot"

"Well, we are putting on a production of Andrew Lloyd Webber's Cats for it's 30th anniversary and we were wondering if you would be kind enough to create the costumes."

"I'll have to talk to my agent, but I will see what I can do."

"Great! Please call me or the theatre when you have your answer. Thanks for your time, goodbye."

"Bye." Kurt said hanging up the phone and calling his agent in.

"Well, you have a big show on the 15th that you can not miss, but that's only one day and I'm sure you can squeeze it in. As for other shows, I will just cancel them and book then at a later date." Kurt's manager, Stella, said.

"Great! So I can call Rebecca back and tell her I can take the job?" Kurt said a little anxious.

To be honest Kurt always wanted to design for Broadway. Every since he decided to take up fashion designing instead of performing he knew he still had to get to Broadway somehow. And here he was with the exact opportunity to do so, so could you really blame him for being so excited?

"Yes, you can call Rebecca. Just don't spend all your time on the fact you are finally designing for Broadway and actually do the job, ok?"

"Yes, yes, I know. Be professional, blah, blah, blah, I get it. Now if you excuse me, I have a very important call to make" Kurt said.

"Yes Rebecca, I'd be happy to design the costumes."

"Great! We start six at am tomorrow. That good for you?" Rebecca asked politely.

"That works out fine, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow." Rebecca confirmed and hung up.

Kurt was so happy he did a little victory dance around the office.

"Get a hold of yourself Hummel. It's not that big of a deal, right?" He questioned while leaving the building. "Nah, it's not that big" He decided after about two seconds of coolness.

"Broadway, here I come!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes**

** Hi, my name is Alexa! This is my first fanfic, so I'm sorry if it's not as good as the others you read. I just have had all these ideas in my head and I finally decided to publish them. So I hope you enjoy and stick around for future chapter!**

Chapter 2

"Rachel! You are not going to believe the job I just got offered!" Kurt all but screamed as he ran into the loft.

"What?! What is it?!" Rachel replied almost as excited as her friend.

"The manager of the St. James Theatre on Broadway asked me to design their costumes for the show! I start tomorrow!"

"Oh my gosh Kurt, that's amazing! I'm so proud of you! What musical?" Rachel asked.

"Cats by Andrew Lloyd Webber. Apparently the 30th anniversary is coming up and they are putting it back on Broadway for celebration. And I know the perfect way to celebrate: order in chinese food and this bad boy." Kurt said pulling out an old VHS.

"Oh I forgot we had that. It's perfect! Now let's order that food!"

The end credits rolled and Kurt found himself in tears. The last song always got him no matter what mood he was in. They cleaned up and Kurt said goodnight to Rachel. Once in the somewhat privacy of his room, Kurt changed into his pajamas and set his alarm for 5:00 am. He wanted to look his best for tomorrow so he needed time to take a shower, do his moisturizing routine, and pick out the perfect outfit. Kurt went to bed that night with a small smile on his face as he dreamed of the day ahead.

*beep, beep, beep*

Kurt lazily hits the snooze on his alarm clock. He just lies in bed for a while wondering why he was getting up so early and then it hits him. He rushes out of bed, careful not to run into anything since it's still dark out. He takes the quickest shower he can possibly take and rushes through the moisturizing routine, but being himself he does every step carefully too.

Choosing his outfit was by far the the worst part of the morning. He had to find the perfect outfit that said chique, professional, but excited to be here, but it couldn't be too loud or he'd just look stupid. Since he would probably be working with actors most of the day, he just went with slim black jeans, a button up and vest, and some nice dress shoes.

He made some toast and grabbed his keys. Before he left he put a note on the fridge for Rachel that said "Breakfast is in the fridge, just heat it up. See you tonight! Love ya! Kurt xo". He grabed his coat a practically skipped out the door.

Luckily Kurt managed to grab a cab and get to the theatre five minutes before six o'clock. He was very proud if this accomplishment since with New York it's almost impossible to get anywhere on time. Kurt walked into the theatre and was greeted by a smiling Rebecca waving from onstage.

"Good morning Mr. Hummel, we are delighted to have you." Rebecca said cheerfully.

"Well I'm delighted to be here Becca, can i call you Becca?" Kurt asked politely.

"Of course, many of my friends call me that anyway, so shall i give you a tour of backstage?" Becca asked.

"That'd be wonderful." Kurt said.

"And this is your work area. I hope you are happy with it," Becca said backing out of the doorway so Kurt could look in.

Kurt was in awe. The studio was amazing with an open floor plan, sketch desk, and a huge assortments of fabric. The only bummer was there were no windows.

"I love it Becca, but where are the windows?"

"The theatre didn't think they were necessary so there are none. I'm sorry Mr Hummel. I'll just leave you here to settle in, but meet me onstage so you can meet the cast."

Kurt sat his things down and looked more closely at his surroundings. Everything was modern, yet you could tell there was a lot of character behind each item. He was just about to leave to go meet Becca when he noticed a ladder hidden in the shadows in the far right corner. Kurt's curiosity got the best of him and he went up the ladder.

It came to a trap door that lead to the roof. Becca must have not known about it, fro she didn't make any hint about it during the tour. Kurt looked around for a little. There was a small gazebo in the left corner and flower bed surrounding the perimeter. It was a nice place, Kurt thought, and then he saw him.

A small figure sitting in the gazebo. Kurt got closer, careful not to startle whomever this person was. He look short, with gelled hair and tan skin. He looked as if he was thinking or daydreaming. He looked so peaceful that Kurt thought it rude to intrude, so he turned back. Just as he did so, the man opened his eyes.

"Hey!" the man said cheerfully.

"Um, hi. I'm sorry to disturb you sir, I was just wondering around. I'll leave now." Kurt said in a panicked tone.

"Oh no, please, you are no disturbance, and you're welcome to stay." the man said.

"Uh, ok, sure. I guess I'll stay." Kurt said cautiously.

"I don't bite, it's ok. Why don't you sit?" the man said pointing to the seat next to him.

Kurt sat down and looked at the man. He was wearing a cream and navy blue striped t-shirt and navy blue pants that cut off at the knees. Not the worst outfit Kurt had seen, but it could use some touch ups. And then he looked into those eyes. Those beautiful hazel eyes that glistened in the sunrise. Kurt was brought out of his daydream when the man snapped his fingers infront of his face.

"Hello? Earth to spy kid."

"What? Oh, sorry, was thinking. Anyway hi." Kurt said still a little dazed.

"Hi! So do you normally spy on men. or isit just a hobby?" the man asked playfully.

"Uh, well...I...um…"

"Woah,hey it's ok I was just joking. So what's youe na-" the man was cut off by his phone buzzing

"Ugh, it's Rebecca, she says I need to come to the stage to meet the new costume designer." Blaine said.

"Um, actually the new designer is-" Kurt attempted, but was cut off by the man grabbing his hand and tugging him toward the trap door.

"Come on, I know a shortcut." The man said and ran for the door.

"Finally you're here! Where were you? It's time to rehearse. Oh, Isee you've net our new costume designer." Becca said.

Blaine looked at Kurt and raised his eyebrows. "Oh really, well let's hope your costumes are as good as Becca says they are."

"Oh they will be, now places everyone! Let's do a runthrough of Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats! A five, six, seven, eight!" Becca cued as the cast started the song.

_Are you blind when you're born?_

_Can you see in the dark?_

_Would you look at a king?_

_Would you sit on his throne?_

_ Can you say your bite,_

_that it's worse than your bark?_

_Are cock of the walk?_

_When you're walking alone._

_ Because Jellicles are_

_and Jellicles do._

_Jellicles can and Jellicles do_

_Jellicles would and Jellicles do._

_ Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats,_

_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats,_

_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats._

The performance ended and Kurt found himself applauding like crazy. He was so amazed the entire performance and what he found strange was he couldn't stop looking at the man from the roof. Kurt studied his movements, his lines, his everything. He found it quite strange and would deny it if you ever asked.

"As you can see, you have wooed our lovely guest. Everyone this is Mr. Kurt Hummel, world famous fashion designer. Mr. Hummel, our cast." Becca introduced.

"Uh, hi everyone! You were great by the way!" Kurt said.

"Hello Mr. Hummel" the whole cast said in unison.

"Yes, well everyone take five. Not you shortstop, you come here." Becca said pointing to the man from the roof.

"Mr, Hummel, I'd like you to meet our lead for this production. He will be playing Rum Tug Tugger." Becca said.

"Hello, Mr.?" Kurt questioned.

"Anderson, Blaine Anderson."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes**

**Hey everyone! So I'm updating a lot right now, but I don't know how often I Will be able to over the week. I will try, but these things take a lot of time to write. Thanks for the all the favorites, follows, and reviews. Enjoy!**

****Chapter 3

"So, how did you land yourself on Broadway?" Kurt asked Blaine as they walked to his studio.

"I always have loved to preform. I started at local theatres and just sorta worked my way up. What about you Mr. World Famous fashion designer, how did you land you way at the top?" Blaine asked.

"Well, I always had a knack for fashion when I was in high school, I guess it just kinda stuck with me through the years." Kurt said as he opened the door, stepping aside to let Blaine through.

"Please, have a seat. Do you want anything to drink?" Kurt said motioning to the mini fridge that he recently found.

"No I'm fine, but thank you anyway." Blaine said politely.

"So, Blaine, I like to get to know my clients before I get to work for them. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?" Kurt asked.

"No not at all, I'm an open book, ask away." Blaine said carelessly.

"Ok, well where did you go ot school?" Kurt asked.

"I actually didn't go to college. I graduated high school, came here, and just started acting at little shows, taking any job that I was offered." Blaine answered.

"Interesting, I've never seen an actor get to Broadway without a degree. You must be really talented."

"Well, yes. I mean i don't call myself talented because I don't want to be cocky, but many people tell me I am."

"That's nice, so where did you go to high school then?"

"I went to Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio. I don't blame you if you don't know where that is, Ohio is a pretty boring place."

"Dalton Academy? As in the Warblers?" Kurt questioned.

"Yeah, how did you know? Wait, have I met you before?" Blaine asked.

"No we haven't met. My old glee club competed against the Warblers. I didn't compete because of bullying and was instructed not to come to school until the whole problem was sorted out. It was a hard time for me with all the neanderthals walking the halls just waiting for their prey." Kurt explained.

"You were bullied in high school? Why would anyone want to hurt you?" Blaine asked.

"Well if you haven't assumed already, I'm gay. I was the only out kid at my school and the jocks didn't appreciate a faggot roaming their halls." Kurt said, his eyes full of hurt.

"I don't like to assume things, but one thing I do know is that you're not a faggot, in fact I'm gay too." Blaine said sweetly.

"You are?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Yeah and I'm proud of it. Now I don't know you that well, but from what I can tell, you seem really nice Kurt. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Blaine said.

"Thanks Blaine, you seem really nice too. Now enough of the depressing subjects, lets get back to business. It's time to design you a cat costume."

"Stop, stop! That tickles!" Blaine said squirming around like crazy.

"Well maybe if you kept still I wouldn't have to move around so much." Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to this." Blaine apologized.

"I can see that. Ok, why don't we take a lunch break, we'll pick it back up after." Kurt suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Blaine agreed.

Blaine stepped down from the pedestal and headed for the door. He was just about to leave when he noticed Kurt staring at him.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Blaine asked.

"Try your whole body." Kurt said laughing a little.

Blaine looked down and realized he was in a half made cat costume. "Oh, right, might wanna take this off. Hey! It's not that funny!" Blaine insisted seeing as Kurt was cracking up.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right, not funny at all." Kurt said trying to catch his breath.

Blaine just stood there in the doorway. A big pout on his face.

"Well are you gonna take it off or what?" Kurt questioned, still staring at Blaine.

"Hmph." Blaine said still pouting.

"Oh, come on, cheer up! Ok, ok, I'm sorry I laughed at you." Kurt apologized.

Blaine didn't reply, he still had his back turned.

"You know what, let me take you out to lunch, my treat. Then you can forgive me, right?" Kurt asked.

"Fine, but I get to choose." Blaine said.

"Deal. Now lets go before I starve to death.

They ended up choosing a small cafe not far from the theatre. It was a quiet little little place. It reminded Kurt of the Lima Bean back in Ohio. They walked up to the counter and Kurt orderes their choices.

"I'll have a grande nonfat mocha and my friend here will have a…" Kurt said to the cashier.

"A medium dip please." Blaine ordered.

"On it's way sirs" the lady over the counter said.

They found a seat right ny the window and waited for their orders. Kurt found himself starring at Blaine. The way the sun hit his tan skin, the casual smile he had on his face, he looked so..._gorgeous_.

"Order for Kurt Hummel!" a lady yelled which snapped Kurt out of his daydream.

"I'll go get that." He said scolding himself for saying something so stupid.

"Ok" is all Blaine said.

With that Kurt got up and walked over to the counter. What he didn't notice was the way Blaine was watching his every movement.

Blaine watched as Kurt walked over to the counter. The way his stride was so balanced, how his arms swung in a movement, how good he look in those jeans. That last one made him blush a little and he was glad Kurt wasn't there to see him at the moment.

Kurt walked back with the two coffees and handed one to Blaine. They sat there for a while, just admiring the quietness of the cafe. Both were also admiring how the other looked in the mid afternoon sun.

"So…" Kurt said trying to break the silence between them.

"So" Blaine repeated just as awkwardly. "This is fun"

"Yeah… ok why is this so awkward? It wasn't like this in the studio." Kurt questioned.

"I don't know. I guess everyone has to have that awkward moment." Blaine suggested.

"Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, I'm done my coffee, why don't we head back to the theatre?" Kurt asked.

"Ok, lets go." Blaine answered.

"Oh good, you're back. We've been rehearsing and it's time for Blaine's number, you ready shortstop?" Becca asked once they came back from the cafe.

"Yeah, sure lets do this." Blaine said walking behind the curtain.

"You haven't seen Blaine's performance as Rum Tug Tugger have you?" Becca asked Kurt.

"No, I haven't, but isn't Rum Tug Tugger suppose to be like the "bad boy" character?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Yes, he's the bad boy, but with a soft side." Becca answered.

They took a seat as the music began.

_The Rum Tug Tugger is a curious cat,_

_If you offer me pheasant I'd rather have grous._

_ If you put me in a house I would much prefer a flat,_

_If you put me in a flat then I'd rather have a house._

_If you set me on a mose then I only want a rat,_

_If you rat then I'd rather chase a mouse._

_ The Rum Tug Tugger is a curious cat,_

_And there isn't any need for me to shout it._

_For he will do as he do do_

_And there's no doing anything abou-out it!_

The song went on and, my god, Kurt could not stop watching Blaine move his hips to the rhythm. One thing was for sure, Blaine could play the bad boy card _very_ well.

_And there's no doing anything…_

_Aboooouuu… eeeeepppp!_

_Abooouuoouu… eeeppp!_

_Abooouuuoouuuooouuu…. eeeeeepppp!_

_ About it!_

"That was great guys! Fantastic job! I say that's a wrap, I'll see all of you tomorrow morning!" Becca called across the theatre.

Kurt walked back to his studio. He couldn't get that performance out of his head. It just stuck there like a good memory, a _really_ good memory. Kurt started to pack up to keep his mind off Blaine, when there was a knock on the door.

"It's open!" Kurt shouted loud enough so whoever was outside could hear.

"Hey" its was Blaine "I just left my jacket in here."

"Oh, yeah, I was wondering who's that was." Kurt said comley

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Blaine asked

"Nice and early, I'll be here." Kurt replied.

"Great! Then I'll see you tomorrow, night!" and with that Blaine left the room.

"Night Blaine." Kurt said to himself as he switched off the lights and sighed. _This is going to get interesting_, he thought to himself as he left the dark theatre.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Kurt walked into the dark loft as quietly as possible. He knew Rachel was asleep, so he tried not to wake her. He slipped off his shoes and headed towards the designated kitchen area. Kurt rummaged through the fridge trying to find a midnight snack. It took him way too long to get home because of traffic and all he wanted to do was eat and go to bed. He finally found a small, half eaten salad and just decided to take it.

Kurt walked over to the couch and turned on the TV, careful not to be too loud. He ate his salad and just watched some reality TV. Pretty soon his eyelids started to get heavy, and he decided to head to bed. He'd wake up refreshed and ready to go tomorrow morning, he hoped.

*beep, beep, beep*

"Ugh" Kurt said hitting the snooze button.

"Why must Broadway worker get up so early?" Kurt complained as he slowly threw his legs over the side of the bed.

After his shower, moisturizing routine and the stress of picking the right outfit was over, Kurt headed out the door.

He arrived at the theatre ten minutes late and was locked out until Blaine came down and opened the entrance for him.

"Morning!" Blaine greeted nicely.

"Hi, how late am I?" Kurt asked.

"Not that late, only about ten minutes, and don't worry today's client isn't even here yet so you're good." Blaine explained.

"I thought I was suppose to continue working on your costume." Kurt said confused.

"Becca changed it, you're going to be working out a costume for Vicki. Her real name is Victoria, but everyone calls her Vicki." Blaine continued.

"And who is she playing?" Kurt asked

"Funny you ask that. Victoria is playing Victoria, ya know, the all white cat who does her ballerina solo?" Blaine questioned.

"Yeah, I know. Well I guess this won't be too hard, I mean it is an all white costume." Kurt said, thankful that he was doing something simple today.

"Yep, I guess so. And here we are, your grand suite." Blaine said opening the door for Kurt.

"Why thank you kind sir." Kurt said playfully.

"No problem good man, now if you excuse me, I must go find Vicky and tell her that her designer awaits." And with that Blaine stodes out of the room quietly.

"So are you from here?" Kurt asked as he stuck pins and left marks on the fabric.

"Oh no, I was born in France and moved to America when I was only 13." Vicky answered.

"And there you go." Kurt said finishing up the outfit. "Now all i have to do is sew this up and you'll be in it in no time."

"Thank You Mr. Hummel, truly thanks yuo." Vicky said before getting undressed and leaving the room.

"You looked pooped." Blaine said from the doorway.

"Oh! you scared me. Hey!" Kurt said a little startled.

"So, I have the rest of the day off, care to join me on a walk?" Blaine asked.

"Sure I'd love to, anything to get me out and into the fresh air." Kurt replied.

Kurt quickly gathered his thing and the two left the theatre and headed for Central Park.

The scenery was beautiful. All the trees just blossoming in the cool spring air. It was times like these, where everything was so peaceful, that Kurt admired the most. Living in New Yourk you don't get many times where everything is quiet. It's either the yell of New Yorker, the honking of horns, or the screech of the subway. If Kurt were to die today, he would want to die here, in this park, where it's nice and quiet, and where he can sit on a bench and cuddle into Blaine.

Woah, where did that come from? Kurt thought to himself. Oh well just move on. He told himself.

"Hey, whatcha thinkin' bout?" Blaine questioned.

"Just about how beautiful Central Park is in the early spring." Kurt answered comly.

"Yeah, it is quite beautiful isn't it? Here why don't we sit down." Blaine said motioning toward a bench right in front of the pond.

They sat in silence for a while. This allowed Blaine to look at Kurt more carefully. A small breeze came and Blaine watched as Kurt's hair blew in the wind. He never realized how beautiful Kurt was. And don't even get Blaine started on Kurt's blue-green-gray eyes. Blaine thought it amazing how one second they were blue, the next green, and sometimes they could be all the colors at once.

Suddenly their eyes met. Blue-green-gray met with honey hazel, Everything seemed to slow down. The cool spring air was fresh to breathe in and the two men just sat there starring into each others eyes. Blaine was about to say something when Kurt broke the stare and looked away. There was a distant look in his eyes, like he was trying to look anywhere but here.

"I should probably head back to the loft, Rachel might start to worry." Kurt said,not making eye contact with Blaine.

"Ok, can I at least walk you home?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"I don't know, it's a long way." Kurt said

"I have the time, please." Blaine pleaded putting a pout on his face.

"Blaine, don't. You know I can't say no to a pout." Kurt said.

"I know. So is that a yes?" Blaine asked.

"Fine!" Kurt gave in.

"Yes! Ok lets get going!" Blaine said grabbing Kurt's wrist and running out of the park.

They arrived at the loft just as it began to get dark. Kurt showed Blaine to the dorrway and thanked him for the company.

"Thankyou for walking with me and I'm sorry it took so long." Kurt apologized.

"Oh it's no problem, I don't mind at all." Blaine replied.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight, so goodnight." Kurt said awkwardly.

"Goodnight Kurt." and with that Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek and headed back down the hall.

Kurt sat there stunned for a while before realizing how stupid he looked standing out front of his own loft all wide eyed. He walked in and was greeted by a smiling Rachel.

"Where have you been?" she asked curiously.

"Just out with a friend."Kurt answered honestly, I mean that's all him and Blaine were; friends.

"Oh no you don't, I know that look, that wasn't just a friend was it?" Rachel asked a little more intrigued.

"That is none of your business Rachel Berry. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go take a shower and stay in the peacefulness of my room."Kurt said leaving the room.

"You can't hide this mystery man from me Kurt! I will find out sooner or later!" Rachel yelled.

"I'm sure you will, but I prefer later rather than sooner!" Kurt yelled back before closing the curtain separating the open loft from his room.

Once in his room, Kurt undressed himself, grabbed his robe, and headed for the shower. The hot water felt relaxing on his pale skin. Kurt felt so calm he could have fallen asleep standing up, but he told himself to stay awake. He finished bathing and walked back into his room. He got into his pajamas and got into bed. Before he could fall asleep, his phone buzzed.

Goodnight Kurt, see you in the morning! - Blaine

P.S. I got your number from Becca, hope that's ok, night!

Oh boy, Kurt thought, don't tell me I'm falling for the one and only Blaine Anderson.

End Notes

Oooooh! Is Kurt falling for Blaine? I don't know, what do you think? I'll try adn update soon. Thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews, it means a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The days went by all the same. Kurt would rush to work, Blaine would walk with him to the studio, Kurt would watch Blaine perform a number, they would both relax on the roof and enjoy the sunset, and finally, Blaine would walk Kurt home. It was pure bliss for the both of them. Kurt was enjoying spending time with Blaine and Blaine was enjoying having someone to talk to. Life was good. One evening Kurt and Blaine were just at Kurt's door when Blaine stopped to ask Kurt a question.

"Hey, um, before you go I'd like to ask you something." Blaine said shyly.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead." Kurt said.

"Well there's this fair being held in Hyde Park just a little ways from here and I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me." Blaine asked.

"Oh, um," Kurt said a little shocked.

Blaine apparently thought that shock was bad and immediately took back what he said.

"Wait, nevermind. That's taking it too quick isn't it, I'm sorry. Let's just continue walking." Blaine said, in a tone that showed he was a bit unhappy.

"What? No, I mean yes. Yes I will go with you, it just took me by surprise, it was a good surprise though." Kurt said quickly.

"Really? Great!" Blaine said a smile spreading across his face.

"Of course, I could never say no to my best friend." Kurt said.

"Thank you!" Blaine said hugging Kurt tightly.

They both held on to the hug longer than most people do. Some might think it weird, but neither were giving any signals of letting go. Finally Blaine moves away and nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Well, it's a two day fair so I say we leave at seven a.m. It'll be at least a two hours to get there, then that will give us plenty of time to check in at the hotel, get settled in and go to the fair. Sound good to you?" Blaine asked.

"Sounds great! I'll see you tomorrow morning." Kurt said as he walked in the door.

"Eeeepp! Kurt!" Rachel squealed as he entered the loft.

"What? Gosh Rachel you sound like a 14 year old at a One Direction concert." Kurt said already starting to get annoying with his friend.

"Oh don't act like you don't know. You got a date!" Rachel said jumping up and down excitedly.

"Wait, what?! No, no, no, no, no, and just no. Blaine and I are just friends and it's just a trip to a fair ok?" Kurt said defiantly.

"So you like this Blaine guy?" Rachel asked curiously.

"That is none of your business. Also if it was, I would never tell you in the first place." Kurt said, now very annoyed with his nosy friend.

"Yeah, ok. Well I guess I'll just have to wait 'till after the trip to pry into your love life." Rachel said with a mischievous look on her face.

"Ok, that's just creepy. I'm going to go pack and you are going to stay as far away from me as posible, got it?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, dad." Rachel said sarcastically.

"Very good." and with that Kurt pulled the curtain over and blocked the view from the living room.

By the time Kurt planned and packed his perfect outfits he was exhausted. He decided to just skip dinner and hit the hay. He couldn't wait 'till tomorrow. This weekend was going to be awesome.

Kurt woke up to the sound of laughing. It sounded like Rachel was talking to someone, which was odd because Rachel would never let anyone in this early. He lazily got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks when he realized who Rachel was talking to.

"Morning sleepy head," Rachel said cheerfully "Blaine came and I didn't want to wake you up, so I invited him in. I hope that's ok." Rachel said innocently, but Kurt's instincts told him otherwise.

"You know what Rachel, I would normally tell you off with some sassy comeback, but right now I'm way too tired to care. Also if I find out that you said anything embarrassing about me to Blaine you are dead to me." Kurt said in a cranky tone.

"I can see what you mean by "not a morning" person." Blaine whispered to Rachel.

"I told you, but he's normally not this cranky. I think it's just the fact that since we've been talking without his approval he wants to know what we said." Rachel whispered back.

"Do I even want to know what you two are whispering about?" Kurt asked, backed turn to the two.

"Oh, it's nothing, just a little small talk," Blaine reassured "Now, why don't you go get dressed and we'll get going."

Kurt stared between the two. Both were smiling from ear to ear and it was kind of nerve-racking, but Kurt let it be and went to get dressed.

"Ok, I'm ready to go." Kurt said leaving his room.

He was clad in a regular white t-shirt with a black and white striped sweater, some slim blue jeans, and knee high black boots. Blaine stared at him in awe, he looked so amazing. Kurt must have notice him staring because once Blaine looked up Kurt ducked to hide a blush. Could something as simple as looking at Kurt cause him to blush, I guess so.

"Well, lets get going. Cars already packed and all we need to do is avoid the traffic." Blaine said.

"Avoiding traffic? In New York City? Yeah good luck with that one." Kurt said sarcastically.

"Oh hush you, lets go. Bye Rachel!" Blaine called.

"Bye Blaine, bye Kurt! Have fun!" Rachel called over the tv that was running.

Once outside Blaine formally opened the door for Kurt and took his luggage to the trunk. The trip started slow because, like Kurt predicted, they got stuck in A lot of traffic. After they left the city though things seemed to calm down. Everything became quieter, more peaceful.

Kurt watched out the window as the open fields and small houses passed by. Was it really possible that something this peaceful was still in New York? He was used to all the noise and yelling and honking, this seemed so different, so… nice. And to make it even better Blaine was with him. So he had his best friend on a trip with him that should be really fun. He was excited to say the least.

"You know, I really like it out here, where everything is quieter, slower even. It'd be a nice place to raise a family. Definitely better than all the noise of the Big Apple," Blaine said, breaking the silence "Don't you think?"

"What, oh yeah. If I ever decide to adopt kids, I'm thinking about coming here and just winding down from all that city life. Of course I'd visit, but this place seems so much more home like, you know?" Kurt asked back.

"Yeah, it's the perfect life for a family," Blaine said pausing seeing that Kurt was yawning. "Why don't you get some sleep, we should be there in about an hour, I'll wake you up before we get there."

"Ok" Kurt yawned as he fell into a blissful sleep.

"Hey, Kurt? Kurt, it's time to wake up. Kurt?" Blaine said shaking Kurt a little to get him up.

"Hmm?" Kurt said, still half asleep.

"Kurt, we're at the hotel, you have to get up." Blaine said sweetly.

Kurt reluctantly got up and they both walked into the hotel.

"Reservation name?" the clerk over the desk asked.

"Anderson." Blaine replied.

"Ah yes, floor 05, suite number 0527. Here are your keys, room service is available 24/7 and the pool is open from 7 a.m. to 11 p.m.. We hope you enjoy your stay!" the clerk said cheerfully.

"You got us a suite? Blaine that must have cost you so much money! I didn't need that." Kurt said.

"I know you didn't, I just wanted to surprise you. Anyway, we need the best comfort for the one and only Kurt Hummel, right?" Blaine said happily.

"At least let me pay half of the charge." Kurt said insisted.

"Nope. Already taken care of, I payed ahead of time so we wouldn't have to worry about it. Everything on this trip is on me." Blaine said.

"Blaine! You shouldn't have spoiled me like this, I mean why all of it? Is it a special occasion?" Kurt asked.

"Actually it is. It's the first trip as best friends and hopefully not the last." Blaine said cheerfully.

That statement just melted Kurt's heart. His best friend was so sweet. He would need to find a way to repay him someday, but for right now he was just going to sit back and enjoy the trip.

End Notes

So, what do you think of this little friendly vacation? I think it'll be great! Please don't forget to review! Helpful review help with encouraging me to do more. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes**

**I give credit to my friend Ally for the ferris wheel idea and for helping me edit this chapter. Thanks so much! And enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter 6

Kurt roamed the room still amazed that his friend had spent this much money. There were two bedrooms, a small living room, a small, but complete, kitchen, a small dining table, and two full baths off the two bedrooms. Kurt had never stayed in a room this fancy. He started to head toward the smaller of the two bedrooms when Blaine stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Blaine questioned.

"To my room, I figured since you paid and this is your trip, you should have the bigger room." Kurt answered honestly.

"No, you're the guest here so you get the bigger room. And before you protest, I insist and won't take no for an answer." Blaine said stubbornly, but in a cheery mood.

"You spoil me too much." Kurt said heading toward the other room.

"Yeah, ok. Be ready by 6:30 for dinner!" Blaine yelled through the closed door of Kurt's Room.

"Yes mother!" Kurt called back.

"Hey! We do not yell at your mother like that. Now come back out here and apologize." Blaine said jokingly.

"Coming," Kurt said walking back out, "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Thank you and I accept your apology." Blaine said still keeping the act up.

"Really? Thank you!" And Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek and fled to his room.

Blaine stood there out of shock. He wasn't sure if that kiss was in or out of character. As much as he would have liked to say it was just for the character, he kind of wanted it not to be. Little did he know that behind the closed door of Kurt's room, was a man pacing his room.

Kurt was freaking out. Why did he kiss Blaine? Was that really necessary? Had he taken the role play too seriously? All of these questions were floating through his head, but he already knew the real reason. He wanted to. He wanted to kiss Blaine because he was victim of gaining a small crush on his very close friend, Ok, maybe it wasn't a small crush. What's a better way to put it…? um head over heels in love maybe? Yes, Kurt Hummel had fallen head over heels in love with Blaine Anderson.

Kurt walked out to the living room and found possibly one of the cutest sights in all of the world. Blaine was fast asleep on the couch with the TV on and the remote clutched in his hand. Instead of waking the sleeping man, Kurt just decided to go downstairs and get a small bite to eat. He grabbed his phone and headed out of the room quietly as to not wake up Blaine.

He walked out of the elevator and headed to the bistro on the left side of the hotel lobby. The menu had a great variety of food to choose, from stir fry chicken to fondue! Being a simple man Kurt just got a glass of water and a caesar salad. He sat down and dug into his meal. About half an hour later, when he was almost done his meal, he got a call from a frantic Blaine.

"Where are you?! I've been looking for you for like forever!" Blaine yelled into the phone.

"Blaine, relax. First, unless you checked every nook and cranny of the suite, then you haven't been looking for that long. Second, I'm just at the bistro done in the lobby. You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you so I came down here. I'm coming up right now." Kurt said throwing his stuff away and heading towards the elevator.

"I'm walking into the elevator. I'm pushing the button. I'm stepping out of the elevator. I'm turning the corner, and here I am." Kurt said through the phone seeing as Blaine was waiting outside the door.

Kurt walked up to Blaine and smiled. Blaine's next action caught Kurt off guard. Blaine launched himself at Kurt and whispered something into his shoulder.

"Don't ever do that to me again." Blaine whispered.

Kurt sighed. "Ok," is all Kurt said, "Can we take this inside, it's kinda awkward still standing in the hallway."

"What, oh yeah! Let's go inside and go to bed, we both need the sleep." Blaine said and opened the door and walked in.

"Goodnight Blaine. I'm sorry I scared you." Kurt said.

"It's fine Kurt, I may have overreacted, but anyway, goodnight." Blaine said and closed the door to his room.

Kurt woke to the smell of a terrific smell. Once his senses cleared he jumped out of bed and rushed to the door.

"Is that bacon?" Kurt asked from the doorway.

"Well good morning to you too and yes, it's bacon." Blaine replied.

"Can I have the bacon?" Kurt asked.

"Sure, but it'll cost you." Blaine said.

"What is it this time?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

"Today I get to spoil the heck out of you. I pay for everything from the fair to the fancy dinner I plan to take you to tonight," Blaine said proudly.

"Oh, fine, but I'm only agreeing because I want my bacon." Kurt said snatching a piece off the plate.

"Go get ready; we're going to have to test this on the way to the fair." Blaine ordered.

Kurt and Blaine got to the fair and got one of the best parking spots ever, front row. They got tickets and went inside. The fair was like every other fair Kurt had seen or been to, but he had this feeling something big was going to make this one different.

"So, I say we do the small booths and rides first, then some shops, and then I have a surprise at the end." Blaine said grinning.

"Ok, not suspicious at all. Hey, race you to the dart toss!" Kurt said taking off in the west direction.

"Hey! No fair, you got a head start! Wait up!" Blaine yelled running after his friend.

Once Blaine finally caught up, Kurt asked for a dollar so he could try out the booth. He paid the man behind the booth and got three darts in return. First shot, bullseye. Second shot, bullseye. Third shot, another bullseye.

"Wow Kurt, since when were you so good at aiming?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know, it just comes naturally. Oooh, I'll take the panda please." Kurt said to the man.

"Let's check that one out Blaine!" Kurt said grabbing his stuffed panda and Blaine's hand and running to a booth across the aisle.

By mid afternoon Kurt had visited almost every booth and collected almost every stuffed animal possible. Blaine was amazed at how Kurt still was bouncing with energy. He for one was pooped and needed to sit down for a while.

"Kurt, can we take a break? I'm really tired." Blaine complained.

"Oh fine, but after this we're going shopping in the stores over there." Kurt said pointing to the row of stores along the left side.

They took a break and ate the lunch they packed. They figured it would cost them less if they just took a lunch and quite frankly Blaine was not up to waiting in those lines. After what seemed like not enough time, Kurt and Blaine were walking into the first store. The second Kurt ran off to the clothing Blaine knew he would be stuck shopping for a very long time.

"Look Blaine! Isn't this just adorable!?" Kurt said.

"What is it?" Blaine asked confused.

"It's obviously puppy love." Kurt said looking at the plush toy.

"I never really got puppy love, but are we almost done? It's been hours, the sun is starting to set." Blaine pleaded.

"Ok, ok, just give me time to get through the checkout." Kurt said walking into the long line of bustling fair-goers.

"Ugh. Here we go." Blaine said finding a seat and waiting for his friend to finish.

By the time they put the bags in the car and walked back to the fair it was already dark. Blaine wasn't upset though, it just made the scenery even better. All the stars and the moon shining bright, it was beautiful.

"Kurt, you know how I said I had a surprise for you?" Blaine asked.

"Oh yeah, you did say that didn't you? What was it anyway?" Kurt asked curiously.

Come with me and you'll see. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and ran towards the back of the fair towards the giant circular wheel that Kurt had been trying to avoid all day.

"See Kurt, isn't this nice?" Blaine said looking at the small world below.

"Yep… nice." Kurt said through gritted teeth.

Blaine looked over to his friend and he noticed that Kurt was noticeably paler than he normally looked.

"Kurt, what's wrong? You look like you're about to hurl." Blaine said.

"I may have a slight fear of heights and by slight I mean ABSOLUTELY TERRIFIED!" Kurt started to freak out.

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt! Hey! Relax, I'm here and nothing is going to hurt you, ok?" Blaine asked calmly.

"Ok, I'm better no-" but Kurt was cut off by a loud screech and the ferris wheel stopping.

"What was that? Why are we stopped? Oh gosh, we're stuck at the top! Oh, I'm gonna die, yep I'm gonna die." Kurt said shaking.

"Kurt, please just," Blaine attempted, but Kurt wouldn't listen, so he did the only thing he could think of. He kissed him.

It was a quick, but passionate kiss. The main purpose to just shut Kurt up, but Blaine still enjoyed it. Then he saw how Kurt was staring at him. He started to panic and ramble.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I don't what got into me. It was just the first thing I thought of. You just wouldn't shut up and I've really been wanting to do that since like forever and-" this time Blaine was the one being cut off by a pair of soft lips on his own.

Kurt broke the kiss and looked into Blaine's eyes. He saw all the emotions he noticed before, but now there was a new one that Kurt knew was just for him. Love. And he could tell Blaine was thinking the same thing. They shared another quick kiss and, as if on cue, the ferris wheel started moving again and they were off in no time.

They walked out with quick little affectionate glances at each other and the car ride they made it official on how they felt toward each other.

They both really liked each other and have for a while. They agreed to take it slow and be respectful of the others pace. Kurt knew that this relationship was going to work out, he just knew it, and Blaine did too.

As Kurt sat awake that night, Blaine cuddled up next to him fast asleep, he thought to himself something that made him smile and look next to him at the man he was finally boyfriends with.

_Best vacation ever_.

End Notes

Yay! We finally have Klaine! Another big thanks to my friend Ally for the help with this chapter! Reviews, favorites, and follows are much appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kurt woke up when a tray full of breakfast food was placed on his lap. He looked at the tray: eggs, bacon, orange juice, toast, everything he loved in the morning. He then looked up at the man who had brought it to him. This beautiful man that went by the name of Blaine and was finally his boyfriend. Boyfriend, boyfriend. boyfriend. The word kept playing through his head like a broken record.

"Morning beautiful." Blaine said sitting down next to Kurt on the bed.

"Morning. What's all this?" Kurt asked eyeing the tray of food.

"Well I figured you'd like a nutritious breakfast before we hit the road. Also I wanted to spend a morning in bed with my boyfriend." Blaine said.

"So it wasn't a dream? I'm actually your boyfriend? And you actually like me back?" Kurt asked half jokingly half unsure.

"Would I be here, snuggled up close, eating a luxurious breakfast in bed with you if I wasn't?" Blaine said smiling up at Kurt.

"I guess not, bacon?" Kurt asked handing a piece out for Blaine to bite.

"Hm, thank you. Quite good don't you think?" Blaine asked taking a bite of the bacon.

"Yes, actually, wow, it's amazing!" Kurt said gobbling down the rest of the piece.

"Woah, slow down there, this is for the both of us you know?" Blaine asked reaching out and snatching the plate of eggs.

"Hey! Give me some!" Kurt said grabbing for the plate.

"Oh no you don't." Blaine said getting up and running out of the room.

"Get back here!" Kurt said chasing after the boy.

"Catch me if you can!" Blaine said locking the door to his room.

"Not fair! Blaine open the door!" Kurt pleaded.

"Never! Mm, these eggs are really good." Blaine said teasingly.

Blaine, open the door!" Kurt said a little more sternly.

"Oh, there's another bite. Yum." Blaine said.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, open the damn door!" Kurt yelled.

Blaine peeked his head through the small opening. "No need for cursing Mr. Hummel. We are all friends here."

"Yes, friends who are hungry and want their eggs back." Kurt said.

"Touche, I was going to let you in, but now I'm not so sure." Blaine said.

"Oh you little!" And with that Kurt forced open the door and both boys tumbled onto the bed. Kurt on top of Blaine.

"Well this is awkward." Kurt said bluntly.

"It's not that bad if you ask me." Blaine said, a devilish look in his eyes.

"Ok buddy, nice try. I thought we agreed to take it slow." Kurt said starting to get up.

"We did, but I'm in the mood for a kiss." Blaine said pulling Kurt back down and kissing him on the lips.

At first Kurt didn't kiss back just to be defiant, but he soon caved. How could you not when the most beautiful boy in the world was kissing you and just begging to be kissed back. They shared a few kisses, maybe some heated one, but after a while Kurt got up knowing that if this went on any longer they would be ripping each others clothes off in no time. Blaine whimpered as Kurt pulled away and got up.

"What, where are you going?" Blaine asked.

"I'm going to go pack, check out is at noon right?" Kurt said.

"Yeah, but that' not 'till two hours. Come on, please come back here!" Blaine pleaded.

"Exactly, only two hours to pack, shower, do my moisturizing routine, and eat this delicious breakfast. All by myself." Kurt said walking out of the room.

"Hmph." Blaine said pouting on the bed.

"Oh quit pouting and get ready! I will leave without you!" Kurt yelled from his room.

"You wouldn't dare! You love me too much!" Blaine yelled back.

"Yeah, yeah, alright. Just get ready!" Kurt yelled.

"Fine, but we both know you'd much rather stay here alone in bed Hummel!" Blaine said grinning.

Kurt could feel the redness of his cheeks. "Not true Anderson!" Kurt yelled back trying to sound confident.

"Oh, sure. I bet you'd much rather share the shower instead Hummel." Blaine said still smiling from ear to ear.

That caught Kurt way off guard. Had Blaine really said that? There's no way Blaine would suggest that right? Wait he just did. Oh.

"I see I've turned you mute Hummel! Looks like I win this round!" Blaine said finally heading to get his suitcase.

"You are a very dirty boy Anderson! And I=you may have won this round, but I will win the next!" Kurt said.

"Yeah, sure, ok whatever floats your boat!" Blaine yelled.

/

It took Kurt a little while longer to get ready after that conversation with Blaine, but they somehow both made it to checkout and were driving home. Kurt had a small smile on his face since Blaine was holding his hand. Yes, you heard it right, Blaine was holding his hand!

"Can you belieb it?" Blaine asked suddenly.

"Believe what?" Kurt asked.

"That this is the place where we got together, where are relationship started." Blaine replied.

Come to think of it Kurt really couldn't comprehend it. He never in his life imagined that he would get to be in a relationship with Blaine. This all seemed like a dream. He felt like he was floating whenever Blaine smiled at him or touched him. Everything seemed so perfect.

"No, I can't believe it. I feel like this is a dream and I'm gonna wake up any second now." Kurt said honestly.

"Well, this isn't a dream and this," Blaine said holding up their hand tha were interlocked together, "is real and alway will be."

"Ok." was all Kurt said. For the rest of the ride he sat and looked out the window thinking about how lucky he was, that was until he fell into a blissful sleep, Blaine still holding his hand tightly.

/

He was sitting in a meadow watching a little girl run around in the grass. A short man was running behind her. Catch me if you can Daddy, she kept saying. The man, presumed to be her father, smiled every time the little girl look back at him. I'm coming to get you, he would say and speedup only to be a hair behind the girl, then he would back off. The girl ran over to him, the man still chasing her.

"Help me Daddy, he's coming!" the girl said running behind a tree.

"Hmm, have you seen Lily? I have seemed to have lost her." the short man said.

"Hehehe!" the girl Lily giggled from behind the tree.

"What was that? I think it came from… there!" The man said grabbing the little girl and picking her up in his arms.

He smiled at that, This all seemed so familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the short man came over and sat next to him.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" thaman asked.

He tried to speak, but his voice wasn't working. He nodded instead.

"Lily sure is having fun, isn't that right sweety." the man yelled to the girl who was now picking flowers.

"Yeah Daddy! Can we come here every day?" she asked.

"I'll see what I can do." the man said chuckling to himself.

The little girl came over to him with a bouquet of daisies.

"Daddy, these are for you." the girl said smiling brightly at him.

He took the flowers and sniffed the sweet scent of them.

/

"Kurt. Kurt, wake up. We're here." Blaine said shaking him awake.

"I just had the best dream ever." Kurt said happily.

"And what was this dream about?" Blaine asked.

"Us. I was sitting in a meadow watching you run around with our daughter." Kurt said waiting for Blaine's reply. When he didn't answer he started to panick.

"I mean, oh gosh Blaine I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. We are only starting off and here I'm am talking about a family. I'm sor-" Kurt was cut off by Blaine kissing him.

"Hey, it's fine. That sounds like a lovely dream and I'd love to have a family with you someday." Blaine said reassuring Kurt.

"Really?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"100% really, you are the most beautiful person I know and personally I think we would make a pair of kick-ass parents." Blaine said causing them to both start laughing.

"Yeah we would." Kurt said thinking about a future with Blaine. The cuddling on the couch, Disney movie marathons, holiday celebrations, late night cuddling. Yeah, Kurt could definitely live with that.

End Notes

The Hummel-Anderson's, perfect don't you think? Favorites, follows and reviews are much appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes

I'm so sorry it has been forever since I uploaded. I wrote this chapter a while ago, but my computer wouldn't let me upload. It was SO frustrating and annoying! Also I think I'm going to change the roles around. I think Blaine will be Munkustrap and Elliot will be Rum Tug Tugger. Don't you think that fits both of their personalities better? Let me know what you think and if that's ok in the reviews. Thanks, I'm sorry and enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 8

"Rachel? Are you here? I'm back." Kurt said walking into the loft.

"KURT!" Rachel said jumping out from behind the curtain.

"Geez, did you really miss me that much? Wait, I know that look. Rachel no." Kurt said.

"Oh come on, please?" Rachel said.

"No." Kurt said.

"Pleeeeeeease!" Rachel tried again.

"No." Kurt said.

"PLEEEEEEEEASE!" Rachel pleaded.

"NO RACHEL! I will not let you into my love life! My life, my business." Kurt yelled at his friend."

"But I heard you and Blaine outside the door and if I heard correctly, you guys shared some 'I love you's'." Rachel said.

"You may be right, but I don't kiss and tell." Kurt replied.

"OH MY GOSH! You guys kissed?!" Rachel screamed.

"Ok, listen. I will tell you about my love life once it becomes part of your business, which is never!" Kurt said before drawing the curtain and hopefully ending the conversation.

Luckily Rachel didn't bother Kurt after that. He unpacked and decided to go online for a while. Later he had dinner with Rachel that felt more like an interrogation, but he just didn't answer any of the questions she had.

/

The next morning Kurt woke up and went through his normal routine. He arrived at the theatre at 6:10 and was greeted by a smiling Blaine.

"Good morning beautiful." Blaine said.

"Morning, how do you get here so early?" Kurt asked.

"Magic. No, I just get up really early." Blaine said.

"Interesting, that still doesn't explain how you're so energetic all the time. If I was up that early I would be out the second I got home." Kurt said.

"Well I'd tell you, but a magician never reveals his secrets. Now I must go, but don't worry I'll send in your next client." Blaine said before got settled in and, just as Blaine said, his next client walked in.

"Hi, I'm Elliot it's nice to meet you!" Elliot said nicely.

"Hello Elliot, have a seat. I'd like to talk for a bit if you don't mind. I like to get to know my clients before I do anything." Kurt said.

"Oh sure, what do you want to know?" Elliot asked.

"Where did you go to school?" Kurt started.

"I went to NYU. I first applied to NYADA, but they didn't accept me." Elliot said.

"Huh? And now you're on Broadway, they must feel stupid. I mean I got accepted, but decided to fulfill my dream in fashion designing instead." Kurt explained.

"Wow, you must be a great singer if you got into NYADA." Elliot said.

"Well, yeah, I was okay, not as good as the other people there, but pretty good." Kurt said.

"I'm sure you're great. Now do you want to start on the costume?" Elliot asked. "

Thank you and sure, let's begin." Kurt said

/

(4:16 PM) Hey, we're rehearsing in a few minutes if you want to see. - Blaine xox

(4:17 PM) I don't know. I'm awfully busy with work, did you know I'm designing costumes for Broadway? - Kurt xox

(4:18 PM) No, I didn't know that. Are you enjoying it? Did you meet any cute performers? - Blaine xox

(4:19 PM) Yes actually. I met this really cute, curly haired, hobbit sized, goofball who eventually became my boyfriend. - Kurt xox

(4:19 PM) Hey! I'm not that short! - Blaine xox

(4:20 PM) Yes you are sweetie, don't try and deny it. - Kurt xox

(4:21 PM) Hmph. Are you coming or not? - Blaine xox

(4:22 PM) Grumpy now are we? Well that's not good, no one likes a downer. - Kurt xox P.S. I'm on my way, love you!

On the way to the stage Kurt ran into Elliot again.

"Hey Elliot, you heading for rehearsal?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah are you too?" Elliot asked.

"Yep, I'm going to watch you guys perform. It should be great." Kurt said.

"Thanks, we all hope so. I have to get off here, but enjoy the performance." Elliot said before walking towards his dressing room. Just then Blaine walked up to Kurt.

"Was that Elliot?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, he seems like a nice guy." Kurt said.

"He is, at least when he wants to be. You haven't seen him in full anger mode. He goes all ninja and starts swinging at things. It's really weird." Blaine said.

"That doesn't seem like Elliot, though I've only known him for less than 12 hours." Kurt said.

"Yeah, you'll see eventually. Anyway, ready to watch me perform?" Blaine asked.

"You bet I am, go get 'em!" Kurt said before running off towards the seats.

/

An hour and a half later and the cast was done performing and people were just starting to leave. Kurt walked up to Blaine smiling and skipping along the way.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Blaine asked. "

Because I wanted to ask you out to dinner, my treat." Kurt said.

"You really don't have to do that Kurt." Blaine tried.

"Nope, I have to. It'll allow me to repay you after that trip this weekend. Come on please!" Kurt said.

"You know I can't say no to you. Alright, let's go." Blaine said.

The two boys happily walked out of the theatre, hand in hand, but little did they notice a woman hidden in the shadows eyeing their held hands.

/ "

So wait, you're telling me that in high school you serenaded the boy you liked in front of everyone at the local Gap?" Kurt asked shocked to hear the story.

"Yes, it was stupid and I just ended up getting him fired. I don't know what I was thinking." Blaine admitted.

"I would laugh, but that does seem like something you would do." Kurt said.

Their food came and they ate in silence for a while before Kurt said something that Blaine wasn't expecting.

"Why would you want to date me?" Kurt asked, catching Blaine off guard.

"Sorry?" Blaine said.

"Why would you want to date me? I'm this pale, scrawny, gay boy who doesn't have an ounce of sexiness in him." Kurt said.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing, you're completely wrong. You are the most beautiful, handsome man I've ever met. Your smile lights up a room, you're laugh is infectious, you're eyes are the most unique and beautiful things I've ever seen. You have an amazing personality and you have the best fashion sense. You look extremely sexy in those tight pants you wear everyday and you are perfect no matter what. Does that answer your question?" Blaine finished.

The next thing Blaine knew Kurt was practically jumping across the table to kiss him. Their lips met and instant fireworks went off. It felt amazing and Blaine never wanted it to stop. Kurt tried to deepen the kiss, but Blaine pulled away.

"As much as I'd love to continue, we are still in public and I don't think a restaurant will appreciate extreme PDA." Blaine said.

"Well then let's go to my place. Rachel should be out tonight so we have the whole loft to ourselves." Kurt said with a mischievous look in his eyes.

The two boys left the restaurant faster than they thought possible. They arrived at Kurt's loft and soon things began to get heated. The last thing Kurt remembered before going to bed was Blaine kissing him on the head and whispering 'I love you.'

Blaine woke up with a pair of arms wrapped around him. Then he remembered the night before. Ah, yes that wonderful night of kissing and cuddling and just complete love. It couldn't have been any better. Blaine knew he had to get to the theatre so he managed to wiggle out of Kurt's grip and just put on the same clothes he had on yesterday. Luckily they weren't that dirty. He left a note in the kitchen saying that last night was real and that he just went to the theatre knowing Kurt would most likely freak out when he woke up with Blaine not there.

Once he got to the theatre he went straight to his dressing room. He just sat there for a while 'till Becca came in through the door.

"Morning Blaine, I need to talk to you about something." Becca said.

"Is it about not having my hair gelled because I can do that right now if you want." Blaine said.

"No, it's not about that. It has come to my attention that you and Mr. Hummel have become a couple, is that right?" Becca asked.

"Yes, that's correct and we couldn't be happier." Blaine said remembering last night.

"Well, you see this is where we hit the bump in the road. It says in your contract that you will not be in any type of relationship with any of the cast or crew of the show until the show is off Broadway. Now I'm willing to excuse this one mess up if you break up with Mr. Hummel today." Becca said.

"I'm sorry Becca, but I can't just break his heart. I love him more than anything else in the world. You can't ask me to do this." Blaine said holding back tears.

"Ok, allow me to rephrase that. You will break up with Mr. Hummel or you're off the show!" she yelled at him before storming out of the room.

Blaine just sat there, too stunned to move. How was he suppose to break up with the one person he cared about most and who cared about him equally. Blaine just sat there and let the tears fall until he was eventually sobbing on the floor.

End Notes

Don't hate me! I' sorry, but all couples must hit some bumps in the road. Please remember to favorite, follow and review, Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Notes

Sorry for the confusion about the loopy chapter 8. My computer was being buggy, but I did post the corrected one and you can now read it without being confused. I do recommend reading the Authors Notes for the chapter too. It has some info that will be helpful. Thanks for all the love this story is getting and enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 9

Kurt stood by the doors waiting for Blaine to come so they could walk home together. He loved the walking with Blaine and now that they were officially couple Kurt could od things like hold his hand, kiss him goodbye, and share 'I love you's". Kurt was so lost in thought he didn't even feel his phone buzz.

"Hey Kurt! You waiting for someone?" Elliot said walking up to the doors.

"What? Oh, yes! Yes I'm waiting for Blaine. Though he seems to be taking forever." Kurt said a little worried.

"Why don't you check your phone? It did go off after all." Elliot said pointing to Kurt's pocket.

"My phone went off?" Kurt asked taking out his phone and clicking the button.

(7:23 PM)

I have to stay back and clean up, go ahead and go home without me. - Blaine

"That's odd." Kurt said aloud.

"What is?" Elliot said. "Blaine didn't sign off with his usual 'xox' at the end of his text" Kurt said.

"Maybe he was too distracted or something." Elliot said.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Well it looks like I'm walking home alone tonight." Kurt said turning for the door.

"Hey, where do you live? Maybe it's on the way to my home so that way you won't have to walk alone." Elliot offered.

"I live down in Bushwick and I really don't mind walking alone." Kurt replied. "

Bushwick, really? I live right by there and I insist, let's go." Elliot said.

"Ok, off we go then." Kurt said before following Elliot out the door.

/

"Thanks for the company Elliot, but you really didn't have to." Kurt said as they neared his door.

"No, stop apologizing, I really didn't mind and if Blaine can't make it again, just let me know." Elliot said nicely.

"Thanks, I will. Well, goodnight!" Kurt said.

"Goodnight Kurt!" Elliot said.

With that Kurt unlocked the door to the loft and stepped in. He was so glad to be home, that was until the devil came into the room.

"KURT! I heard you outside with someone who isn't Blaine! Who is it? Why was he walking you home? Are you cheating?" Rachel asked all in one breath.

"Ok for once I'll actually answer your questions," Kurt said, dropping his things and heading toward the kitchen, "That was Elliot, I just met him today at the theatre. He was walking me home because Blaine was busy and he insisted. And no I'm not cheating."

"Are you thinking about cheating?" Rachel continued.

"No! Rachel, I have the best looking guy in the whole world, why would I even think about cheating on him?" Kurt said once again exasperated by his friends questions and level of energy.

"I don't know maybe this Elliot is good looking too. Also, why was Blaine busy?" Rachel pushed further.

"He said he was busy cleaning up, now can I cook dinner in peace?" Kurt asked a little annoyed by his friend.

"Fine, but I'm not finished with you and this Elliot guy." Rachel said exiting and heading to her room.

"For the last time, there's nothing going on between us! I just met him today!" Kurt yelled at his friend.

"Sure, yeah I believe that!" Rachel yelled back in a sarcastic tone. "Now go cook your dinner buddy!"

"Fine, but I'm watching you!" Kurt yelled before returning to his almost ready meal.

/

Kurt was sitting watching TV when Rachel decided to come back out of her room. She looked in the kitchen and smiled back at Kurt.

"Thank you for the meal." Rachel said picking up the plate and walking into the living room.

"I figured you would come out for food eventually, so I just thought I'd make a meal for you." Kurt said.

"Well, thanks again. What are you watching?" Rachel asked.

"Some show about a high school show choir. It reminds me of us way back when." Kurt said thinking back on those sweet memories.

"Those were the days. Especially when I beat you at Defying Gravity." Rachel said proudly.

"I already told you that I missed the note on purpose!" Kurt protested.

"I know, but it's still fun to see how angry you get when I mention it." Rachel said grinning.

"Not funny. Also I would have beat you if I did perform the note." Kurt said confidently.

"Oh really? You think you're all that don't you? Well then why did you give up singing?" Rachel asked."

Kurt's expression suddenly got dead serious. "I told you I can't tell you." Kurt said.

"Kurt you can tell me anything, please!" Rachel pleaded.

"No Rachel, just please leave it alone." Kurt said.

"Fine, I can see that you're upset." Rachel said.

/

(8:45 PM)

Can you meet me in Central Park in 15? - Blaine

(8:46 PM)

Sure, why? - Kurt xox

(8:47 PM)

Can you just come, I'll tell you once we're there. - Blaine

(8:47 PM)

Ok, on my way. - Kurt xox

End Notes

I bet you know why Blaine wants to talk. I'm sorry for this, all couples have to go through some ups and downs. Don't worry though, one might say they may or may not find a loophole. At least for now. Please don't forget to favorite, follow and review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Notes**

**Sad chapter and I'm sorry for this. It pains me to write this as much as it pains you to read it, but it's not as bad as you think. Please enjoy as much as you can.**

Chapter 10

"Hey, where are you going?" Rachel asked as Kurt walked to the coat rack.

"Blaine wants to meet me at Central Park, I should be back before midnight." Kurt said putting his jacket on and heading towards the door.

"Oh, ok, do you have any idea why he would want to see you this late?" Rachel asked.

Kurt had thought about this for a good five minutes. Did he forget something at the theatre and Blaine wants to give it to him? No, he would just drop it by the loft if that were the case. Did he forget some big event and Blaine is meeting him to yell at him for forgetting? No, yelling at him can be done over the phone. Is Blaine going to surprise him and then they can stroll down the sidewalks of Central Park? No, Blaine sounded too serious in the texts for it to be that. That left one option and Kurt really hoped it wasn't what he was thinking.

"Nope, no idea," he lied "Gotta run!" Kurt answered and walked out the door.

/

During the car ride to the park Kurt started to think about what was going to happen. He knew the only reason Blaine would ask to meet this late and it terrified him. Had he done something wrong? Was Blaine mad at him? Did Blaine realize he didn't actually love Kurt?

Stop it, Kurt thought, of course Blaine loves you. He even talked about being parents with you, though you were the one who brought it up. Oh gosh, maybe Blaine doesn't love him. The thought, once again, terrified him, but he told himself to focus on the road and not the fact that he was heading into the one thing he hoped would come true.

/

Kurt parked a few blocks away from the Park. It was nice out for night time. The lights of the city illuminated the sky and the honking of horns was all around. This truly was the city that` never sleeps. Even now, at roughly 9:00 PM, there was plenty of traffic. Kurt entered the park and headed towards the pond where Blaine and him always go. Every step took so much effort. Kurt knew what he was walking to and he wished he could be anywhere but here. The night air was crisp and fresh, why couldn't this have been a nice walk with Blaine? Why did it have to be this?

He walked along the walkway looking at his feet. He knew Blaine would already be there and he honestly didn't want to see him. After almost running into a tree he finally looked up. There he was, sitting on the bench, staring out into the distance. Kurt sighed heavily and walked to the bench.

/

Blaine stared at the reflection in the pond. The trees looked deformed and the light coming from the nearby buildings created weird shadows. The breeze was soft and the air was fresh. It was the perfect night, except for the fact that Blaine found it hard to breath. How was he supposed to break up with Kurt? He'd tried to think about this, but it just hurt too much. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice the man walk up next to him until three word came out of the man's mouth.

"Just do it." was all Kurt said.

"Kurt! Oh, you startled me. Um, what are you talking about?" Blaine said trying to sound like he wasn't about to do this.

"Don't lie to me Blaine, I know why I'm here. Just do it. Make it as quick and painless as possible." Kurt said, not meeting Blaine's eyes.

"Kurt I'm so sorry." Blaine said.

Kurt was expecting this, but the fact that he was hearing Blaine admit it, hit him harder then he knew possible. He quickly sat down and just sat there; ignoring Blaine's many apologies, too lost in the pain of the whole situation. Kurt didn't even know he was crying until he felt Blaine wrap his arm around him. That was the last straw for him. He quickly started to ball into tears and before he knew it, he was a sobbing mess.

He sobbed for what felt like forever, but he eventually calmed himself down. He sat there for a while absorbing the warmth from the person next to him, holding him so closely and tightly. Then he remembered who that person was and immediately moved away.

"Kurt, please." Blaine tried, but was cut off.

"Why? W-what did I do?" Kurt said between sniffles.

"You didn't do anything Kurt. Becca made me." Blaine said, himself starting to feel the urge to cry.

"Becca? Why would she make you break up with me?" Kurt said looking up.

"She came into my dressing room this morning, said she needed to talk to me. She told me that she saw you and I leave the theatre that one afternoon holding hands. She asked if we were a couple and I said came the part that I hate and still hate now. She told me that I had to break up with you because my contract said I wasn't allowed in any affairs with any of the cast or crew." Blaine was now starting to tear up. "She said that I would be kicked off the show i-if I didn't break u-up with y-you." Blaine stuttered out now completely crying.

Kurt didn't respond, he just sat there and absorbed what Blaine had just said. Blaine didn't want to break up with him, he no doubt hated this as much as he did. Becca was forcing him to do this. Kurt couldn't believe this. He definitely didn't like Becca now.

"Please say something." Blaine said.

"I-I don't believe this. I can't believe Becca! Blaine you don't have to do this." Kurt said waiting for Blaine to reach his eyes.

"Yes, I do. I could lose my job if I don't and I know it's just a job, but this is my first Broadway show. I'd really like to be able to perform in it." Blaine said.

"I know and I would never want you to give that up, but I honestly mean you don't have to do this. I have a plan." Kurt said confidently.

"Wait, what? A plan?" Blaine said looking up at Kurt confused.

"Yes, it's perfect. You'll go in tomorrow and tell Becca that you broke up with me. Then to make it more believable, I'm going to go in with a fake boyfrie-"

"Wait! A fake boyfriend? Kurt I don't think I can handle seeing you with another man, let alone pretend not to be in a relationship with you." Blaine said.

"Well, you're going to have to; it's either that or actually break up with me. Now, as I was saying, I would get a fake boyfriend and if Becca gets suspicious I'll just say how much I'm over you and how I love my new boyfriend, et cetera." Kurt explained.

"Um…" Blaine said.

"Blaine, you know I'll be lying right? I love you and only you. This is all going to be an act until the shows over." Kurt said reassuringly.

"I know and I like the idea better than actually breaking up, but I don't think I can handle you talking about how much you love someone else in front of me." Blaine said.

"I'll tell you what, I'll keep the lovey-dovey stuff to a minimum and as long as Becca's not around, we can still act all couplely, ok?" Kurt asked.

Blaine sighed. "Ok." And the second the word left his mouth he knew he was going to regret it.

**End Notes**

**Oooh, the loophole. Do you think it's going to work? I'm sure you hope it does, but you never know. Don't forget to review, follow and favorite. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Notes**

**I'M BACK! So, about the whole "deleting the story" thing, that's not going to happen! I realized that I started this story and I have to finish it! And I have new ideas for this story that I think will make it even more entertaining. Also, this is the chapter where we meet Connor. I won't say who he is, but if you're following the story I'm sure you can guess. Oh and one more thing. I'm sorry for the time jump that you'll see later, I just felt like it was needed to speed this story along and focus on the important things. So, without further adieu, lets bring this story back!**

Chapter 11

Blaine walked into the theater half-heartedly. Today was the day he was going to have to see Kurt with another man. He didn't know how he was going to keep up this charade, but he had to try. He could do this, he was good at acting, I mean he was on Broadway for pete's sake! Still, something kept tugging at his heart telling him that he couldn't. So many negative thoughts filled his head. There really wasn't anything he could do about them though. J_ust go along with it until the shows done,_ Blaine thought to himself. Yeah, he could do this.

"Yes, yes, I have the plan. Don't worry I know it from front to back Kurt."

Blaine turned around to see a man walk in, Kurt beside him. He was of average height, not as tall as Kurt, but not as short as himself. He had brown hair and green eyes. His attire was of the average man, a light green and grey plaid button up, tan slacks and grey slip on shoes. Blaine had to admit, he looked pretty nice, definitely not his type though. They walked up to Blaine and Kurt smiled at him. Naturally he smiled back.

"Blaine, this is Connor," Kurt said turning to Connor.

"Hey," Connor said.

"Hi," Blaine said.

"Well aren't you two off to a great start," Kurt said sarcastically. "Ok, Blaine, like I said, this is Connor. He's my colleague at my office and we've been friends for a while now. He's agreed to be my fake boyfriend since we get along so well."

Since we get along so well. Blaine didn't like that statement. He didn't like how close Kurt seemed to this Connor. He didn't like how Connor seemed so cool and collected like he's done this before. He just didn't like it.

"Oh! That's great! Just great!" Blaine lied.

"Ok, well this couldn't get more awkward," Kurt said bluntly. "Connor, why don't you go to my work room and wait there, I need to talk to Blaine alone for a sec."

"Sure," Connor said before leaving the two alone in the lobby.

"Ok, listen Blaine. I can see right through you. I can see that you're jealous and I get it, but Conner and I are just friends. Got it?" Kurt asked.

"Yes I got it. It's just you two look so comfortable with each other and I don't like it," Blaine said honestly.

"Well of course we look comfortable with each other, we are practically best friends," Kurt said and saw the way Blaine didn't look happy about that statement. "Ok, scratch that, we are good friends and I promise nothing has happened, or will happen for that matter, between us."

"Fine, but I still don't like it," Blaine said.

"Wow, you really are stubborn aren't you?" Kurt asked as they started to walk into the theater.

"It's my specialty," Blaine said instantly calming down and going back into normal Blaine mode.

"There's the Blaine I know and love," Kurt said cheerfully.

"Boys! I'm glad I ran into you," Becca said running up to them.

"Oh, yay," Blaine whispered sarcastically.

"Blaine, did you think about what I said on Friday?" Becca asked seriously.

"Oh, yes!" Kurt piped in. "Don't worry, we are broken up and in fact I already have a new boyfriend,"

"Oh really? Quite quick don't you think? Oh, whatever, everyone moves at their own pace," Becca said.

"Yes and I'm one to move on very quickly. My new boyfriend is here actually if you wanna meet him," Kurt suggested.

"He is? Then, yes, I'd love to meet him. Lead the way," Becca said motioning for Kurt to move ahead of her.

"Ok, well I'll see you later Blaine," Kurt said giving Blaine a look of reassurance.

Blaine watched as the two walked off. It's gonna be a long week.

/

Around lunch was when Blaine saw Kurt again. He was sitting with Connor. _Of course, _he thought._ Why wouldn't he be, they do have to keep this act up after all._ Blaine watched as they ate. They seemed normal, just talking, acting like any other people. Then Kurt laughed and Blaine's muscles tensed. That laugh was reserved for him only. Kurt couldn't laugh with someone else. _Woah, hold it buddy. It's perfectly normal for Kurt to laugh with someone else. I'm sure he laughs with Rachel all the time. So just cool it._ Blaine took one last glance at Kurt and Connor before heading for his dressing room to eat alone.

/

Kurt felt bad about the whole plan and making Blaine suffer through seeing him with Connor, but if this is what they have to do then this is what they are going to do. Something was bothering him more than that though. He felt like Blaine was ignoring him. How long has it been? Like a few weeks, a month maybe since he had introduced Conner? Sure, they spent a lot of time together during work hours, but that didn't mean Blaine had to plain up ignore him. To be honest, Kurt missed Blaine. He missed spending time with him. He missed cuddling with him on the couch. He missed laughing with him. Now none of that happened. Blaine won't even pick up Kurt's calls!

_Keep it together Hummel_, Kurt thought to himself. _Opening night is in a one week and then the show will only be running for another three months. I can't do this. I need to talk to Blaine, now._

/

(5:05 PM)

Can you please respond? - Kurt xox

(5:30 PM)

What? - Blaine

(5:30 PM)

Now you respond? Just, nevermind. Are you angry with me? - Kurt xox

(5:32 PM)

No. - Blaine

(5:33 PM)

Don't you try and avoid this conversation with one word answers Blaine - Kurt xox

(5:34 PM)

I'm not. - Blaine

(5:34 PM)

Sure, ok. Can you come over? - Kurt xox

(5:35 PM)

Why? - Blaine

(5:36 PM)

Don't act like you don't know! You've been ignoring me for a whole month now! - Kurt xox

(5:40 PM)

Fine, I'll be there in 10. - Blaine

/

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Do you wanna sit?"

"Sure."

"Ok, I'm just gonna cut to the chase. Why are you ignoring me?" Kurt questioned.

"I don't know," Blaine said.

"No, ok? I know that's a lie. Tell me the truth Blaine," Kurt demanded.

Blaine sighed. "I don't like seeing you with _him_ everyday. It's tiring and after a while you just can't take it anymore."

"Blaine, I know this is hard, but you're ignoring me even outside of work. Why?" Kurt asked.

"I just feel like whenever I'm going to see you, you're going to be with him," Blaine said.

"Honey, when I call you I want to spend time with you. I want to hear your voice. I want to see your face. It really hurts every time you ignore my calls or texts," Kurt said.

"I know and I'm sorry. I just needed time, but I've found out that it's really hard staying away from you," Blaine said with a small smile appearing on his lips before slowly fading away. "I'm sorry Kurt, I'm so sorry," Blaine repeated before bursting into tears.

"Oh, honey," Kurt said wrapping his arms around Blaine.

"I-I'm so s-sorry Kurt. I-I should h-have never ignored y-you," Blaine said between sobbs.

"Shhh, I know honey, it's ok, shh," Kurt said trying to calm Blaine down.

"I-Its been s-so hard n-not seeing you every d-day," Blaine stuttered.

"Shh, it's ok. We're together now and that's not going to change," Kurt said rubbing circles on Blaine's back.

"I just hate that w-we have t-to hide that f-from Becca. I-I don't know how much l-longer I can k-keep up the charade," Blaine said.

"I don't know either, but we will figure it out together. No more ignoring me ok?" Kurt asked.

"Ok," Blaine said.

They stayed cuddled together on the couch for the rest of the evening. Neither of them wanting to let go or leave. So they didn't. Blaine stayed the night. While awake, Blaine stared up at the ceiling. He noticed the shadows created by the moonlight coming through the windows, the subtle noise coming from the city and most importantly the soft breathing of the man next to him.

End Notes

And we come to the end of the chapter. Sorry it was a bit short. Sorry for the time jump again and sorry if a lot of this seemed rushed, I just wanted to get to the point and not waste time on the not so important moments. Sadly, Connor is still staying for a while, but I have one chapter planned that will be just Kurt and Blaine, maybe Rachel. I don't know. Anyway, this story is not being deleted and I will try and post another chapter soon. Don't forget to follow, favorite and review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Notes**

**So this is just a little fun chapter. Please note that this chapter is taking place on the ****Sunday**** before opening night. I had this idea after New New York aired, so here it is! Also I had to make up who sings what in the song since not all the characters who actually sang it were there. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 12

Kurt woke up feeling refreshed. Ever since the talk he had with Blaine everything seemed happier to him. He didn't know why, nothing changed. He wasn't complaining though. Having everything seem happier was great! Evan Rachel bugging him about his love life didn't seem as annoying anymore. _Wow,_ Kurt thought. _You must really be happy if Rachel doesn't annoy you anymore._ There was something that made him extremely happy today, and he couldn't wait till later.

(7:28 AM)

Morning beautiful, how are you? - Blaine xox

(7:29 AM)

Quite happy, but I can't remember why today feels so significant. ;-) - Kurt xox

(7:29 AM)

Could it be because tomorrow is my big day? - Blaine xox

(7:30 AM)

*gasp* Blaine you're getting married! Who are you tying the knot with? I demand to know! - Kurt xox

(7:31 AM)

Wait, what?! No! That's not what I meant! - Blaine xox

(7:31 AM)

I know silly! I was just joking! And to celebrate your upcoming debut, I'm taking you out for a day of fun! - Kurt xox

(7:32 AM)

Oh, good. A day of fun you say? What time shall I be there? - Blaine xox

(7:33 AM)

Be at the loft in an hour. Wear something cute and comfy, we'll be out all day. And no need for money, everything is on me. - Kurt xox

(7:34 AM)

First and second task done. As for the third, Kurt you don't have to do that. I can pay for myself. - Blaine xox

(7:34 AM)

I know you can, but no arguing. This is my treat to you. - Kurt xox

(7:35 AM)

Ok, see you in an hour. Love you! - Blaine xox

(7:35 AM)

Love you too, see you soon! - Kurt xox

/

About an hour later Kurt was dressed and ready to go. He was really excited for the day he had planned. It was simple and not very scheduled, just a trip downtown and around the city. Kurt thought it would be nice to just have a relaxing day before the opening night.

"Someone looks happy," Rachel said walking into the kitchen.

"You're just now noticing?" Kurt asked.

"Well I have notice how I tend to not annoy you anymore, but today you just seem extra happy. Either Blaine is coming over, you're going to Blaine's or both of you are going somewhere," Rachel explained.

"And what if I am? Also it's option three. See? I'm so happy I'm letting you hear my plans," Kurt said.

"Hardly. Hey! Can I come?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"Oh, no. Nope, no way. Not happening," Kurt said.

"C'mon Kurt! Please!" Rachel pleaded.

"No," Kurt said again.

"That's not fair Kurt," Rachel complained.

"What's not fair?" Blaine asked opening the loft door.

"Why hello Blaine! You look dapper today. What's not fair is Kurt won't let me come with you two. I know it was suppose to be a couple trip, but I have nothing to do today," Rachel said.

"Dapper, that's a new one. And is that so? Well I know that if I were Kurt I would let you come. You're nice and the more the merrier right?" Blaine said smiling and turning to Kurt.

"See Kurt? Blaine wants me to go, c'mon!" she pleaded again.

"Oh fine! I hope you know what you just got us into Blaine," Kurt said sighing.

"Yes! Thanks Blaine!" Rachel said jumping up and down.

"No problem and I think we can handle having Rachel along Kurt. Now can you tell me where we are going?" Blaine asked.

"Downtown silly! The best place to go when you just want to relax and have fun!" Kurt said. "Now lets get going!"

/

They arrived at their destination and just wandered around for a while. They went into some shops, buying a few things, but mainly just walking around. They had no destination. They just ended up where they ended up. Later in the day the trio was walking down one particular street when they passed a store, with the door open, playing a song loud enough to hear from outside.

"Ooh I love this song!" Rachel said before she started to sing along.

_When you're alone _

_and life is making you lonely_

_you can always go,_

_Downtown_

_When you've got worries_

_all the noise and the hurry_

_seems to help I know,_

_Downtown_

Kurt thought to himself, what the hey and started to sing the next verse.

_Just listen to the music_

_of the traffic and the city._

_Linger round the sidewalk_

_where the neon signs are pretty._

_How can you lose?_

Blaine seemed to be enjoying himself and starting singing with Kurt.

_The lights are much brighter there_

_you can forget all your troubles,_

_forget all you cares so go_

Rachel took over again with Kurt and Blaine singing background.

_Downtown_

_Things will be great when you're_

_Downtown_

_No finer place for sure_

_Downtown_

_Everything's waiting for you._

Blaine and Kurt both took turns singing the next part.

_Don't hang around _

_and your problems surround you_

_there are movie shows_

_Downtown_

_Maybe you know _

_some little places to go to_

_where they never close_

_Downtown_

Together they sang the next verse.

_Just listen to the rhythm _

_of a gentle bossa nova._

_You'll be dancing with him too_

_before the night is over_

_Happy again_

Again they all sang before Rachel took over.

_The lights are much brighter there_

_you can forget all your troubles,_

_forget all you cares so go_

_Downtown_

_Where all the lights are bright_

_Downtown_

_Waiting for you tonight_

_Downtown_

_You're gonna be alright now_

Blaine then sang.

_And you may find somebody kind_

_to help and understand you_

Rachel sang next.

_Someone who is just like you_

_and needs a gentle hand to_

_guide them along_

Together they sang once more.

_So maybe I'll see you there_

_We can forget all our troubles,_

_forget all our cares so go_

And Rachel sang the final chorus.

_Downtown_

_Things'll be great when you're_

_Downtown_

_Don't wait a minute more_

_Downtown_

_Everything's waiting for you_

By the end of the song the group was laughing and smiling.

"Downtown really does make you forget all your troubles. Thanks for taking me here guys," Blaine said.

"Oh, we haven't even got to the best part. Dinner," Kurt said.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Rachel said.

"Well hurry up! We are gonna be late for my reservations!" Kurt said before running off.

"Is he always this energetic?" Blaine asked.

"No. He's just doing this all for you so he wants everything to be perfect. Lets go!" Rachel said running after Kurt.

"All for me," Blaine repeated to himself. "I can get used to that."

End Notes

I hope you enjoyed and please review, follow and favorite!


End file.
